Matchmaking
by missingfailures
Summary: Kaden and Hinata conspire to have Takumi finally confess to Oboro, it works. Maybe a little too much.


"I managed to procure myself some extract from those 'impulse flowers' like you called them, straight from the source. I pricked myself a bunch of time while doing it..." Hinata grumbled as Kaden took the extract and mixed it with a vial of his own, then poured the resulting mix into Takumi's cup. "I swear, if you were playing with me all this time..."

Kaden started in apparent shock. "What?! No, I'd never lie to you about that! Not to somebody I owe this big a favor to!"

Hinata gave a short hum of assent, then shook his head before resting his forehead against his palm. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to look lord Takumi in the eyes ever again after this."

Hinata knew that Takumi had feelings for his other retainer Oboro, and how she harbored feelings of her own for him. It was obvious, yet they were so blind to this mutual love it infuriated him to no end. Kaden had picked up on it as well, and so the two conspired to finally have him confess.

"Can you remind me how this thing works again?"

"It'll remove his inhibitions and make him a bit more... impulsive; affectionate. Mixed in with that love potion I got here, he'll find it hard to think of something other than her." Kaden explained, "Colorless, scentless, and with barely any taste, he'll never see it coming!"

"You sure he won't know it's because of us?"

"Unless we do something completely idiotic, there's no way he'll find out."

"Shh, He'll be here any moment now,"

Moments later, the door slid open to reveal the main subject of their entire operation; Takumi.

"Hey there!" Hinata gave his signature grin.

"Good to see you!" Kaden jutted his head up with a smile.

Takumi answered with a greeting of his own as he sat down and took his seat.

"Here, let me get that for you," Kaden said, taking the ladle and pouring each their respective cup, earning him the other's thanks.

Takumi eyed his own with vague interest, "It smells a little different from what I usually drink, is there anything special about this one?"

"It's made from a special kind of tree leaves only found near the hamlet, it's a special brew of our own!"

What Kaden had said was partially true; it _was _a unique brew the kitsune had made themselves, he simply failed to mention that Takumi's cup had a few more... 'ingredients' to it.

Takumi answered with a quiet 'huh' as he brought it to his lips and sipped at his tea. He brought it down and nodded in impressed approval, "I've never really been a great fan of tea, but I've got to admit, this is surprisingly good!" He gave another satisfied hum and took another sip. "Leaves a bit of an odd taste in your mouth, but it's nothing I can't handle."

Unbeknownst to him, Kaden and Hinata silently tapped hands under the table at those words.

The trio spent more time talking amongst one another, sharing highlights of their week or simple miscellaneous small talk. Even after Takumi had long finished his own cup and asked for refills they kept talking until it finally petered out into silence.

Takumi stretched his shoulders and stood up, "While I enjoyed this little break of ours, I've got to take my leave, prince duties and all that. Thanks again for inviting me." He waved them goodbye and left.

"Anytime, lord Takumi!"

Once they were certain the prince was well and truly out of earshot, Kaden and Hinata nodded to the other with a knowing grin.

"He drank it all, perfect. How long did you say it needed to take effect?" The swordsman asked under his breath.

"Somewhere around the lines of a quarter of an hour, more or less." Kaden answered, making a 'so-so' motion with his hand.

"Alright, that's just enough time for us to get to my room, let's go!" Hinata ushered the kitsune on his feet and the two discreetly hurried to his private quarters which, by chance, just happened to be adjacent to Oboro's.

* * *

Takumi felt strange, both in body and mind. His skin felt unusually warm, and he found himself brushing off thin drops of sweat from his brow. There was an odd sensation in the back of his mind he couldn't quite explain nor grasp, and it was driving him up the walls. He grumbled in frustration and paid no heed to the confused servant he passed by.

Was this from the tea O- Kaden and Hinata had offered him? Was he having an allergic reaction to it? Nonsense, she... they wouldn't have done that.

Takumi did his best to ponder on his state, but found it increasingly harder to think of anything that wasn't his other retainer, Oboro. Her long blue hair, that orange kimono she usually wore, and that damn smile. It was driving him mad.

He suddenly came to halt. That meeting of his was in but a few minutes, she was in her private quarters at this time of the day. If he was quick enough he could double back to bend her over that table and fu-

He shook his head, that wasn't how a prince should think of his retainer. He cared for her dearly, if he ever were to ask anyone for their hand in marriage it would be her-

He screwed his eyes shut and breathed deeply. Just focus. Calm. Down. Back to the previous topic at hand... Oboro.

Yup, he couldn't think of anything else that wasn't her. A faint blush lit itself over his face and Takumi sighed, only one thing left to do. He wheeled about and passed the very same servant.

"Is everything all right, lord?" They asked.

"I'm perfectly fine, push back my meeting to another time." He brushed them off as he headed towards her room with a single-minded, determined gait.

"Very... well?" They answered slowly, left alone and confused.

* * *

Oboro hummed an aimless tune to herself as she sewed the fabric together. Her lord's new outfit was turning out nicely, just like all the others before this one had.

This one was a mix of silver with darker tinges to it, giving off a nice contrast to his long silver hair. She imagined her lord wearing it with a grateful smile and felt her heart flutter with a pang of longing. She sighed, maybe one day she would grow the heart to say it.

There was a soft knocking at her door. "Oboro? May I come in?" came Takumi's voice, and Oboro hastily stashed aside her work, "Feel free to so do!"

Takumi stepped inside and slid the door shut as he returned her bow with a nod, "Hello, Oboro."

"Lord Takumi, what brings you here?"

—/—

A thought suddenly came to Hinata's mind. "Wait, just how much of that extract/potion mix did you use?" He said under his breath, suddenly uncertain.

"Uh, all of it, why?" Kaden whispered, only for the implications to kick in a second later. "..._Oh_," he pursed his lips and stared blankly ahead.

Oh boy.

—/—

"I don't want to waste your time, so I'll get straight to the point," Takumi said as he approached her, neither his tone nor posture hinted to any intents.

"Sure thing, my lord," Oboro smiled, "What is it you nee-_MMMPHH?!_" Her eyes jutted wide open as Takumi abruptly cradled her head and kissed her hungrily on the mouth. A jolt of electricity ran through her from the act and every of her muscles tensed up. Oboro stood frozen in place moonstruck, her arms straightened and twitching erratically as her mind melted and went haywire from her lord's kiss, torn in between either forcing him off or wholly surrendering to his touch.

When he parted for air, a bewildered Oboro sputtered, her eyes wide with disbelief, adoration, and shock. "T-Takumi!? What's th-mmf!" her gibbering was cut off by his embracing her once more, redoubling in his efforts. There was the unmistakable wetness of his tongue passing through her lips to mingle with her own. The bluenette cast aside any and all reason and fully gave herself in to it, her eyes rolling back as she began kissing him in return, tangling a hand in his silver hair and resting the other at the small of his back, moaning.

—/—

Kaden and Hinata flinched upon hearing the sudden commotion, the swordsman hid his mouth behind a hand while the kitsune pursed his lips. They shared a wide-eyed stare; it was working, all right.

Maybe a bit too much.

—/—

_"This is real, this is really happening, he's kissing me so roughly."_ Oboro thought in bewildered passion as she pushed against his mouth, moaning and whimpering, needy for more. Upon the first kiss, her world had crashed in disbelief, thinking it was only fantasy. But the one that came after forced her out of that denial, proving to her it was completely and utterly real. She clung tightly to him, the warmth of his skin only further confirming the reality of it. Yet despite all of that, it felt so surreal, not that she minded it one bit.

Takumi could hardly believe what he was doing either, he'd suddenly found it impossible to deny that longing fancy in the back of his head and was now forcing himself upon his (very enthusiastic and receptive) retainer. Such a reckless action like that was completely out of his stature as a prince, yet he couldn't care less. It was something he had long thought of, to simply walk up to his retainer there and then and kiss her upfront, not giving a damn about either courtesy standards. And here he was, doing exactly that. It was fortunate they were in her room, else he might not have been able to contain himself in public.

He wanted more.

Takumi lurched forward, a hand moving to her back as she arched her back with a moan. His touch became rough, hands kneading her flesh as he sucked and tugged on her lower lip, dragging his tongue over it and making her whimper in submission.

"T, Takumi..." Oboro moaned, her voice low and needy as she clung to him.

The way she said his name snapped him out of that sudden surge. It was still there, just pushed away. He pulled back with a sudden gasp, his mouth hung low as they panted for breath. He stared deep into her eyes and only found complete and utter devotion. His embrace turned light and gentle as they leaned back into a straight posture. She craned her neck as he leaned down and they kissed again, properly this time. His previous dominating kisses became soft and almost tentative. Oboro felt his hold weaken a tad. There were two minute thuds behind her and a whimper then escaped her as Takumi's bare touch returned to her head, his gloves gone.

Her hands began to loosen the lower parts of his outfit, tossing aside the fur at his waist and tugging at other knots. Picking up on her intent, Takumi broke off for a moment to take off his top, and Oboro was left ogling his naked chest - just a bit more toned than the last time she managed to sneak a peak of him in the baths - until he reached lower. And she looked away red in the face as he shucked off his pants.

His touch then returned to her, undoing the obi at her waist alongside various other ties. She helped him in shrugging off the rest of her outfit, and then they were both left in their smallclothes.

Oboro felt naked, more so than ever before in her entire life. She kept her gaze on anything other than him. It was too much, she couldn't bring herself to see him like this. This was something straight out of her fantasies, yet she couldn't muster the courage to look at him.

A soft hand on her cheek brought her back, and she stared deeply into his amber eyes, that gentle, accepting smile he had made her heart flutter. Another kiss on the lips, and she took a step back. Oboro shut her eyes and nervously reached behind her shoulders, undoing her top and baring her chest to him, her face a vibrant red.

He openly admired her breasts, making her fidget and look away in embarrassment. "D-dont stare at them too much..." she mumbled, staring from the corner of her eyes.

Takumi merely gave a quiet huff of amusement and held her close, resuming their previous embrace. A hand moved to fondle her breasts, and she moaned into the kiss, holding onto him even tighter than before.

—/—

Hinata and Kaden looked at the other horrified; the very last thing both of them wanted to hear was his lord getting laid, but any noise would give them away and ruin everything; if their plan was to go smoothly, then they had no choice but to stay until they finished.

Neither of them would manage to bring themselves to look at either Takumi or Oboro in the eyes for quite some time. That was a guarantee.

—/—

Takumi grew bold and slipped another hand down. Fingers once merely kneading her chest went straight to pressing and rubbing against her nipples, causing her to let out a strangled moan.

"Ah!" She parted for breath only to accidentally cry out, the sound was quickly muffled by another snog. The more he touched and groped her, the warmer she felt. She could feel her panties turning wet with arousal, and his erection pressing lightly against her core through his breeches only exacerbated it.

She reached for and undid his ponytail, the long silver strands fell loosely down his back. Which he acknowledged with a hum.

Takumi reached down and added his tongue into the mix, dragging it lazily across her chest, flicking and pushing the erect pink nubs. "Aah!" Oboro cried out, clamping a hand over her mouth as Takumi doubled down, alternating between one nipple and the other, leaving a streaky mess of slobber as he dragged his tongue over her chest without restraint. He took a nipple into his mouth and began to suck, making deep moans as he nudged it with his teeth very carefully.

"G-gods..." Oboro moaned, bunching a hand into his hair as she could feel herself nudging closer to an orgasm. Takumi was inexperienced and rash, but more than made up for it with great enthusiasm. He alternated between each nipples, sucking and dragging his warm tongue across them while his hand kneaded the other breast with care.

"T-Taku- Ho-oohH GODS!" was all Oboro could muster as warning before she came not a moment later. she stamped a hand over her mouth and clung even tighter to him as climax overtook her. She muttered a muffled, nonsensical jumble as her juices sopped her panties and ran down her thighs. A slight tremor overtook her, and she was left panting in his hold slumped against him for support.

There was a wet pop as Takumi retreated to give her a wet kiss, then laid her down on the futon with care. Oboro held her breath as he unclothed himself, revealing his cock standing at full mast. She stared at it and a mewl escaped her as he pressed it teasingly against her clothed core. He slid her panties down then lined himself right to her pussy. Just as the tip was about to push into her, Oboro snapped out of her trance and came to her senses.

"W-wait!" She lurched forward and stuck her hand out against his stomach. The lustful, unrestrained bravado that had taken over him promptly vanished; he stopped dead in his tracks. His hands previously gripping to her sides came to rest, and he looked at her with a mix of guilt and unease.

"I'm sorry, is this too much?" he said, uncomfortable and a little ashamed of himself for assuming she would immediately consent.

"It's... my first time." She muttered the last part as she averted her eyes shyly, sitting back.

Takumi made a quiet 'oh' as he remained still. He moved forward so that he was at face level with her. "It's my first too," he admitted, his voice was warm and caring, but also carried its own share of embarrassment. He leaned forward to place a chaste kiss to her mouth, and she whimpered softly as he caressed her cheek, smiling. "I'll be gentle, I promise."

Her mouth crept into a smile of her own, she nodded in understanding. "Please do," she said as he laid her flat on her back. She spread her legs wide as he leaned back into position and wrapped his hands around her wrists, a motion she mirrored. Her heart was palpitating in her chest, no doubt just like his.

—/—

_Kaden and Hinata held their breath, were they going to do the thing?_

—/—

His cock rested against her entrance, the tip just barely pushing into her. Takumi asked with quiet intensity if she was ready, and Oboro answered with a nervous but nonetheless excited nod.

He pushed forward into her, careful as to not cause her pain. There was a sudden jolt of pain - Oboro winced as she was taken - but it soon came to pass, and her grip relaxed. Slowly but surely he sheathed his length inside of her, and Oboro bit her lips and dragged her head back as his cock continued to spread her walls apart to accommodate him. Every inch felt better than the last, and she couldn't get enough of it.

His length came to a pause inside her and Oboro let out a quiet 'ah!' as his groin touched hers. She opened her eyes and gazed up to him unsurely, "It's all in." He said softly. She looked down to see that he had indeed hilted himself to the base within her.

This was happening, this was real, Takumi had taken her virginity just like she took his own, he was _inside _her. Something like that had previously only happened in her wildest of dreams during lonely nights. But those fantasies could never hope to compare against the real deal. She could feel him pressed tightly within her, his warmth filling her with a need for more.

Takumi pulled back just as slow as he entered her, then pushed back in a little faster. He repeated the act until he found a nice little rhythm, and the two lovers were left moaning as he thrust into her from tip to base.

"Gods, please don't stop..."

"Oboro, haah..."

—/—

_YUP, THEY WERE DOING THE THING, ALL RIGHT._

—/—

Takumi began to rock faster and faster until his hips were slamming into hers with an audible pound. The surge from before had taken over again, and Oboro did not mind it one bit.

Despite how much she whimpered and moaned, how he pounded her without any relent, her grip on his arms remained steadfast and firm, fingers digging themselves into the skin, just like he was doing to her.

"Takumi... Oh gods... Oh fuck," Oboro breathed, closing her eyes and tossing her head back as she let out a long breath. She looked down to see her breasts heaving with every feverish push of his hips, his length pumping in and out of her in a wild rhythm. Her gaze trailed further up his toned physique dampened with sweat. Starting from his abs to his well-defined chest and arms all the way up to his beautiful face, loose strands of hair stuck to his skin as he thrusted deeply into her. His face was flushed and his mouth hung partially open as he grunted softly, his amber eyes remaining avidly fixed onto hers.

He abruptly released his grip on her wrists and lurched forward, hands straddling her as he maintained his rhythm. "Come here," he gruffed, a command Oboro followed without a shred of hesitation. Oboro locked her arms around him, pulled herself up so the two could kiss hungrily. Nothing was on their minds save for each other, how she clung tightly to him like her life depended on it. How he pounded her with feverish abandon, their lips locked together as they moaned their passion into the other's mouth.

"Takumi, I'm not going to last," Oboro panted with excitement. The boy answered with a hum and picked up in pace, her own voice grew weak and needy as she clung even tighter and repeated his name over and over. "Oh Takumi, please don't stop! Ohh don't stop!"

She wasn't their only one nearing her end, his own voice began to break with the approach of his own release. Yet as they kept panting about how good it felt, no matter how much she bucked her hips against him, he didn't slow down in any way. If anything, it only served to spur him even more.

"Me too, where, where do you want it?" Takumi panted. "Inside, please do it inside me!" came her breathless answer.

Oboro couldn't hold it in any longer, and came with a lasting cry of his name on her lips. Her body quaked as it surged through her, and she heard him groan amidst his thrusts.

Her grip loosened, and Oboro fell back onto the futon arms splayed out. Takumi took the liberty of silently lacing their hands together and her smile grew just a tad wider. She didn't need to wait long until her lord spoke again, his voice strained and low as he called her name out one last time before reaching orgasm himself, grunting her name as it washed over him.

She watched with devotion as Takumi's face twisted with bliss as she felt him empty himself inside her, each thrusts followed by a burst of seed filling her up to the brim.

His arms finally gave way, and an exhausted Takumi collapsed at her side. The two panted as they looked at the other with unspoken devotion. Takumi managed a smile and brushed a stray lock of blue hair away from her face.

"What... was that?" She said between breaths.

Takumi mustered a laugh as he propped himself up on an arm and leaned forward to caress her cheek. "Consider it my confession... and proposal," he breathed, dragging his hand down her naked body to her palm. Oboro's eyes widened in realization as her lips parted. She smiled warmly and clasped their hands together in an iron grip, nodding. "I accept! Gods yes I do Takumi!" she answered, the words barreling out of her so fast he barely understood them.

Takumi laughed again and laid on his back. "Come here, Obo," he said, ushering her with a hand. Oboro clambered up to lay over him, and the two nuzzled and kissed with a broad smile as they began to cuddle. They talked for a while, Takumi revealing his sudden surge for her, and Oboro confessing having feelings for him long since they first met. The two considered how to tell the others of their new relationship, Takumi joked about pulling her close and kissing her upfront before the others, making her blush furiously but not refusing it.

Whatever plans both had for the day was but a footnote by now, pushed away for something else. They had gained something far more important; each other.

On the other side, two flushed men held their ears firmly against the wall and grinned ear-to-ear; mission accomplished! A triumphant Hinata raised a hand high in celebration and Kaden mirrored the act.

The celebratory high-five they shared echoed loudly throughout the room. Both swordsman and kitsune instantly realized the folly of their mistake, and their faces simultaneously twisted into a horrified grimace.

They were dead.


End file.
